V-R11
|image= |damage= None |magazine= 3 (6 when Pack-a-Punched) |startammo= 9 (18 when Pack-a-Punched) |zombiecost= 950 (Mystery Box) |used= Players Only |fire= Semi-automatic}} The V-R11 is a Wonder weapon that appears in the new Zombie map, Call of the Dead, that is included in the new map pack Escalation. The V-R11 has the capability of turning zombies back into humans. The newly "de-zombified" character will be chased by zombies, effectively becoming cannon fodder, giving the player some breathing space, similar to a Monkey Bomb. This living being will always run to the closest pool of water that can also be used to turn George back into his calm state. using the shortest route possible, where he will freeze and die. Because of this, the weapon is more effective the farther away the player uses it from the closest pool of water (such as the top of the lighthouse). Its crosshairs are unusually small. When Pack-a-Punched, the weapon is renamed the V-R11 Lazarus, its upgraded effects include that it can give another player 15 seconds of invincibility when shot. When upgraded, it fires red bursts like the upgraded Ray Gun, which has the same effect on zombies as the original weapon. Due to the fact that original gun fires green bursts of energy and red when Pack-a-Punched just like the ray gun, the two weapons may be related. When Pack-a-Punched, the magazine capacity goes to a maximum of 6 shots with the reserve ammo at 18. If a player shoots a zombie three times with the Lazarus, it will result in making the zombie explode, and the player will receive the achievement, Stuntman. It also will turn George A. Romero into "Calm" mode when he is in "Berserk" mode and vice-versa. Achievement *''"Stuntman"'' - Make a zombie explode Trivia * This weapon is the first to not directly kill zombies. * When zombies are shot by this weapon and turn back into humans, the human will scream exactly the same way characters do in Multiplayer, when hurt from a Napalm Strike or the Flamethrower attachment. * V-R11 is suspiciously close to "Vril". "Vril" is an energy that was theorized to turn zombies into humans, featured in Edward Bulwer-Lytton's science fiction novel The Coming Race. * It also has the ability to kill zombies through an explosion, along with its de-zombification ability. * The 'Lazarus' part of the upgraded 'V-R11 Lazarus' comes from the Bible, pointing to a man who was resurrected by Christ (a reference to the fact that the V-R11 reverts the zombies back to a living state). * Considering what the zombies look like when turned back into humans, it may have been possible Treyarch originally intended this weapon for "Five". *It is possible to turn a crawler into a human with its legs back. *This weapon can only change one zombie into a human at a time. *This Weapon Appears to have ice near the back of it. This is never seen in First Person, however. Gallery New Gun2.JPG|A picture of the weapon firing Cotdnewweaponinaction2.png|The weapon turning a Zombie back to its human state. V-R11_Lazarus_Reloading_Animation.jpg|V-R11 Reloading animation V-R11_Pack-a-Punched_V-R11_Lazarus.jpg|V-R11 Lazarus and it's abnormally tiny cross-hairs. V-R11_Lazarus_Iron_Sights.jpg|The V-R11's Iron Sights Videos Video:Black Ops Zombies - V-R11 - Lets Pack That Punch|The V-R11 Lazarus in action References Category:Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons